candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imamadmad/Finishing up these infoboxes
I would really like to finish up these new infoboxes and maybe even get them implemented this weekend. Sadly, Liquoritz, who I have been working with on these templates, has been away recovering after an accident in the Chocolate Mountains and so hasn't given me his designs or been able to approve the designs I have made. So I need you guys' suggestions. I've already made a previous post showing the design, but now it's time to make sure they have all the info needed. So, what information should these new infoboxes display? So far, the infobox accommodates the following information: *episode name *level type *number of jellies *time *ingredients *orders *number of moves *target score *difficulty *what sort of blockers *if anything is unlocked, what is it *previous level *next level Is there anything I've missed? What other pieces of information do you think need to be included in the infobox? To admins: I'm going to need your help to implement this template because of the CSS and JavaScript which makes it work (the JS is for the Dreamworld alternative colour scheme). However, none of it can be transferred over until just before the old infoboxes are switched to the new or the old infoboxes will break. They won't be too bad, but it would be better to be able to get rid of them very soon after the code is moved for the new infoboxes. However, if you agree, I know a couple of users with bots who I could ask if they would be willing to automate the process as they should be able to switch over all the infoboxes in a matter of minutes or at most hours rather than having to have several days worth of manual work from many users. You just need to tell me if you're OK with that idea ASAP so I can have a chance to ask them for their assistance and so they can have some warning to start working on the script needed for the switch. ;Edit : I have added both the number of spaces and the number of candy types to the infobox as well as changed the levels progression to have the current level in the middle and showcase the type of level the previous and next levels are. Any other suggestions? If you want to see what the infoboxes look like so far, go here and click on any of those example pages. ;Edit 2; Episodes infoboxes : Not only have new levels infoboxes been made, but a new episodes infobox has also been created. To see it, go to the template page here and an example in use is here. Thought, opinions, and other forms of feedback on the episodes infobox wanted before final changeover. PS, do people realise that when I say "here", I leave a link to the place one should go? The link colour doesn't stand out much against ordinary text, so I just want to clarify that. Category:Blog posts